Lunch
by Don'tMessWithAFangirl
Summary: A reporter and a superhero bond over lunch. yuri!USUK. Slight OOC  It could be K but SAFETY FIRST!   Superhero!AU


**A/N:**

**It'sbeensolongomgdon'thatemeeeeeee~!**

**fem!usuk to make up for long, unplanned vacation and not-updated multichaps...**

**BTW, the Adventurer has the same powers as Superman.**

"And that's all the news for today! I'm Annie Kirkland, and this is Fortland News." Annie finishes her newscast with a smile, something she only does on camera.

As the camera men power down after a long shift of morning news, Annie hands her microphone off and sits down in her chair, cheek in her hand. She didn't know why, but something was going to happen today, and it was bothering her.

Despite her cheery appearence on the news, the entire cast knew she was not a cheery person, therefore no one asked her to join them to go to lunch as they walked off in groups or pairs. She didn't hold this against them, as they had tried before, and she had very politely turned them down, but she did allow herself to think for one moment that she was very lonely...

"Hello!" A friendly, booming voice threw Annie off her chair, shreaking in a most undignified manner. Luckily, it was just Adventurer, one of the city's only female superheroes.

"Hello, Adventurer. Why are you here? I know you usually leave right after the job is done." This was true, and although Annie was struck by the casual setting in which she was having a conversation with The Adventurer, she knew her boss would kill her if she didn't at least make an attempt for an interview. "Sudden urge to talk to the public about these recent and shocking events?" With a click, she turned on her tape recorder, only to have it crushed by Adventurer's firm grip.

"Not to the public. To you." At this point The Adventurer flashed her winning grin at Annie. "About lunch today."

"Why would you be asking me about lunch?" Annie asked, damning her voice for betraying her confusion.

"Well I wanted to know if you would like to attend it with me." Another winning grin that Annie pretended didn't make her heart melt a little around the edges. "I know a great place just around the corner!"

"Oka-AAAAAAAAHHHH~!" Annie screamed violently, limbs flailing, as she was suddenly swooped up into the air by a grinning superhero. "Adventurer! PUT ME **DOWN**!"

Then suddenly, they were on the ground again.

"I think it's right up this way!" The Adventurer pointed down the street, seemingly unaware of her partner's struggles. "Oh, and by the way, please call me Amelia." At this point, Amelia finally looked back to notice that Annie was very shaken. "Are you all right?"

"Bloody. **Wanker**." Each word was puctuated by a jab to the chest, a jab that, though very forceful, Amelia did not feel.

"Ummm... Sorry?" As Amelia wasn't quite sure what she had done, she just left it at an uncertain apology that she hoped would cover any wrongdoing. Annie was about to rip her a new one, but the look on Amelia's face was so concerned/confused/flabbergasted/innocent that she couldn't. All she could do was surrender.

"You wanted to go to a restaurant for lunch?" She changed the subject, which was probably for the best anyhow. If she had continued, she might have accidentally revealed her fear of heights.

"Oh... Yes! Just let me change!" Amelia rushed into an alley and emerged a moment later wearing a red white and blue 'ADVENTURE!' shirt and jeans. Then, she led Annie to her special place.

"A burger joint?" Annie asked, unimpressed when they stopped in front of a shabby looking slice of brick in what seemed to be a pretty shabby part of town.

"Yup! I come here every Tuesday!" Amelia revealed excitedly, not picking up on Annie's skeptical attitude. "C'mon, I know the best seats!"

The 'best seats' that Annie was dragged to were apparently the two seats on the far right of the window, as opposed to the far left, where the door was. Annie was still kind of in a dream-like state, where she was calling The Adventurer by her first name and seeing her in civil clothes and eating in her favorite burger joint.

"What do you want on your burger, ma'am?" The waiter respectively asked Annie, who answered just as respectfully in her charming British accent. Annie was a bit miffed when the waiter neglected to ask Amelia's order, but the hero explained to her that she had been here so many times they knew what she wanted.

And apparently what she wanted was a **gigantic** burger, piled high with cheese, pickles, lettuce, tomato, bacon... Annie even thought she saw a bit of chicken in there!

"How in bloody hell are you going to fit _that_" she pointed to the behemouth of a burger "into _that_?" she turned her finger to point directly at Amelia's toned and flat stomach.

"Have faith, my friend. Have faith." Amelia replied with a twinkle in her eye before she devoured the sandwhich, piece-by-piece.

* * *

><p>The next few weeks found Annie 'having faith' ALOT. She didn't know exactly <em>why<em>, but everyday Adventurer would approach her after work, asking about lunch, after which they would travel to Lundie's Burger's, where The Adventurer would turn into Amelia in the strange alley that Annie had never actually seen into, and then they would eat burgers until stuffed, talking all the while about the randomest things.

One day, Annie decided to finally have her question answered.

"Hey, Amelia..." Annie called softly over the table, causing Amelia to pause in her devourings.

"Yeah?" She asked, whiping her mouth to ready for conversation.

"Well... why do you always take me out to lunch?" Annie asked thoughtfully. It wasn't like her reporter questions, pushy and rude and demanding. No, it was a softer question, inquisitive without being agressive, and with real emotion behind it.

Contrasting of her usual answers, Amelia took her time, contemplating the question as if she had been asked the meaning of life. Finally, she answered "Because I want to. You're funny and you're accent's cute and you are easy to talk to."

Annie was shocked by the words now tumbling from Amelia's mouth.

"Also, you like Lundie's, which most people don't, you don't ask pushy questions even though you're a reporter." Amelia took a deep breath. "You're real. And you accept me for me, no matter which me I'm being. Plus... you're beautiful."

Annie's eyes opened wide as she heard Amelia say all those nice things. No. Nice was too mild a word. They were... _extravagent_ things to say, and Annie found herself speechless as she absorbed the confession.

"What made you ask me in the first place?" Annie demanded this time, desperately wanting to know.

"I don't know." Amelia answered truthfully, the emotion raw in her voice.

Suddenly, Annie leaped across the table, kissing Amelia square one the... jaw.

"Umm..." Annie pulled back suddenly, terribly embaressed.

"That blush~" Amelia murmured before locking lips with her long-unrequited love. They pulled away for a moment allowing Amelia to say "What happens when the press finds out?"

"I am the bloody press" Annie replied, pulling the hero closer to her across the table, burgers forgotten.

**Oh USUK**

**you are our sweet and sour**

**and SO VERY CUTE~!**

**Definately not my best haiku, but I've been really interested in them all of the sudden. :D**

**Hope you liked! Please Review~**

**PS _MAYBE_ sequel, but only as a tiny epilogue in this universe.**


End file.
